Ties that Bind
by summerc04
Summary: It's three years after Mars and things are changing. Or are they? Sam has found an Arc hidden deep in the ice of Antarctia. Something is different about this one. Seven new characters to get to know! Chapter 2 is done. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**__**

Ties that bind

Hello all! This is my first doom fanfiction. I've never written action before so this could get very interesting. I have the story mostly finshed,but I'm trying to see how to cut into chapters. So I will warn you some will be very long or seem rather short.Chapters will be spilt into Parts...I just write that way. The first two chapters will be introducing the new characters and what led them to this new Arc. Just fair warning chapter 2 will be about a school shooting and very dark, you could skip this chapter and still get the jist of the story, but the characters may seem underdeveloped. I know that this can be a hard subject for some people and I just wanted to warn them. Wow that was a very long Authors note...sorry about that! Hope you enjoy!

**__**

Black Widow

A.K.A Rory Grace Norris

Part One

"Rory! Get your fucking ass out of bed!"

Her dad always woke her up like that. He was a bad ass. It had been just him and her for as long as she could remember. Her mother died when she was four months old. She was killed by a dunk driver. Her dad alway resented her. When he'd get drunk or come back from a hard day he would yell at her. Tell her it was all her fault that her mom had died. He never hit here so Rory didn't think anything of it. Her dad had a hard job. She could handle his yelling, it made her tough, got her ready for the day she would join the militrary. Just like her dad. It was what she had been working her ass off for the last 18 years of her life. She was an all-star athlete all of high school. She was a three-season girl. Scoccer in the fall, Basketball in the winter, and track in the spring. She had a chance to play for Duke as a point gaurd, but she chose West Point instead. Today was the day.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, sir."

She picked up her bag and took one more look around her home. Things were going to change for her. She had lived in the same apartment in Detroit all her life, it wasn't that far from the airport so she didn't have long to think of the emotions she was going through. Her dad pulled up to the curb and got out of the car.

"Don't you come back here unless you are a graduate from West Point do I make my self clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't let me down."

"I won't, Sir."

He put out his hand and she shook it firmly. Than she shouldered her bag turned her back to her dad as she let her last tear roll down her face. She promised it would be her last.

"Rory!"

She heard the voice of her bestfriend and a part of her wanted to just keep walking, but she stopped and plastered that fake smile on one last time.

"Seth! You made it!"

"Hell yeah I did. I'm coming with you."

"What? I thought you turned West Point down to play post for Wake Forset?"

"I changed my mind."

"Wow, that's huge."

"Wake Forest was dad's dream not mine. I sent my papers to West Point on the DL. I didn't want my fokes to find out until after I graduated and there was nothing they could do about it."

"Let's get going than."

----

Her eyes sort or went misty looking at the bulidings she had worked so hard to get into. The boy standing next to her grabed her hand which she quickly stanched back. Seth had always liked her as more than a friend. She never had time for him or any other boy for that matter. All she cared about was being the best and the brightest and that's what she was. Seth was always second best,always in her shadow, but he didn't mind. It wsn't a bad place to be really.

----

The next four years were hell. They were kicked around, yelled at, covered in mud, blood, and lots of sweat. Than they had their studys which were challenging all in there own right. Rory couldn't remember how many times she had been asked how she did it with out crying once. It was all summed up in her handle ID...Black Widow. She got that name her second year, She fought a fourth year male cadet bare handed and kicked his ass. All the guys wanted her and she shot them down with just a glare. She never answered them. She just gave them "the look" shake her head and walk off. She was top of her class all the commanding officers saw how much the other cadets looked up to her. She didn't show any emotion at all. She had an unnerving calmness about her. Her voice was alway even unless she was helping out with youger cadets. As she stood before her graduating class and gave her Valedictorian speach her voice had not one shread of emotion. It was the same even tone. Later when her and Seth accepted the top honors for physical fittness from the President himself she stood as she normally would and shook his hand with the same firmness as everyone eles. Her demeanor didn't change even with the commender and chife standing before her.

------

"Rory!"

A shiver went down her spine was an familiar feeling when she heard that voice ring out over the crowd.

"Sir."

She saluted him and than jumped as he pulled her into a hug. She thought to herself. 'Oh yeah now he loves me'.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Sir."

Same tone, same body lauangue. Nothing could crack the wall she had built up over the years.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

_**Part Two**_

_**Three years later**_

_**China**_

_"Alright men, We're going in. Red Team on Sunshine with the snipers. Gray team on me, search and destory."_

Seth hated that name. He had been given it at West Point because of his bright-side of everything demeanor. Something was off with Rory. She had a bad feeling about this mission. It wasn't her first. Far from it, but something seemed wrong...very wrong.

_"Seth, be careful!"_

_"Aw, you know me Rory!"_

He was the only one that got away with calling her that. It was either Widow or Norris to everyone eles. She hated the Ma'am bullshit...she would rather be called sir than ma'am. They were in China for the Russian/Chinese war. It was a border despuit. A few years ago a massive shift under the whole North Eastern hemisphere. Both sides were saying they didn't get as much land as they had before. The United States was brought in as back up for the Russian as it was China tha broke the UN laws of invasion.

_"Ok men, we know that there are Chinese insurrectionist hidden in caves underneath the empty farm huts. Our job is to go in and clear them out and than set up base here. Red Team is our recon and sniper unit so they got our asses..."_

Gunshots interupted Widow.

"_Sunshine, come in! Mercer call in!"_

_"Rory...Abort, Abort. I repeat get the hell out of there! It's an ambush! I repeat..."_

Gunshot were drowning out the sound of Seth voice, followed by screams and than static.

_"Seth, come in! Seth! Damn...Ricci get the squad out of here now. Head to the back up LZ! Phone someone iwth a line get the hell over here!"_

An older man with a red beard ran up.

_"Widow!"_

_"This is 1st Lt. Rory Norris. Requesting immediate evac from back up LZ!"_

_"Tha't a go Widow, evac at LZ Gama in less than fifteen minutes."_

_"Understood!"_

_"Get all the men you can and get to that LZ."_

_"What about you?"_

_"You heard me soilder. Get the fuck on!"_

_"Yes, Ma'am."_

As she turned to run up the hill were Seth had been she felt the butt of a pistol hit the back of her head.

_"I'm sorry Rory, but I promise Seth I'd keep an eye out for you."_

Ricci threw her over his sholder and took off for the LZ. She was not going to be happy when she woke up.

---

Widow woke up, but didn't dare open her eyes. Her head was pounding and she wsn't sure where she would be when she work up.

_"She's in here, Sir."_

That was Ricci's voice. What the hell happened the last thing she remembered was getting ready to storm up that hill to see herself what had become of her bestfriend.

_"What the hell did you do Ricci?"_

_"Well sir...I hit her."_

_"You did what!"_

_"She couldn't have taken on that whole hill on her own. I promised Mercer along time ago that I'd keep an eye on her if anything happened to him. And from what the recovery team told us the same thing would have happend to her if I wouldn't have take the action in which I did."_

_"You are a lucky son of a bitch..."_

_"Why do you say that Sir?"_

_"I've got a new mission for her. She won't have time to kick your ass."_

_" Or will I?"_

Widow sat up in the bed.

_"Widow let me..."_

_"It's ok soilder. You did the right thing. I was acting irrasionally. You saw the need to stop me and did in the only way you knew how. Thank you."_

_"You're...welcome..." _

_"What did the recovory team find?"_

_"Sargent Mercer and his squad were ambushed. He saved all your lives by telling you to abort. If he wold have laid low he would have survived, but he died doing his duty."_

_"Yes...Yes he did."_

_"Listen, I have a new mission for you, far more important than any of this, if your up to it."_

_"I'm ready when you are."_

She slid of the cot grabbed her gear and was out the door walking with the Lt. General.

_"We're sending you to Antarctica. Are you aware of the Mars UAC incident?"_

_"Of course Sir, Whole RRTS unit wipped out."_

_"Yes all save one...and his sister."_

_"The famous Grimms. I tried to look them up, but it's all classified."_

_" Well, it seems that Samatha Grimm and a team of archaeologist have found another Arc. Dr. Grimm was killed two months ago. A Revenat deamon killed her and than disappred in to the Arc. This one cannot be controled by humans like the last two could. John Grimm is already in place there helping as a civilian presence, but we need someone to run the ops."_

_"John "Reaper" Grimm? What would you need me for than?"_

_"We don't want anything like Mars to happen again. We need the best of the best to lead against what ever may come. As of right now it's only a few demons using the Arc from time to time, but we think that won't last long."_

_"Of course sir. Am I taking my team with me?"_

_"No, you will need a special team for this."_

_"You mean ones that have been tested?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"So I'm going to be taking on hell with rookies?"_

_"It's the only chance we have. The new soliders are the only ones that have been tranied well enough to handle this. Ever since Mars and Belém we have added Arc travel and a demon 101 to basic tranining."_

_"Understood."_

----

Flying to Antarctica Widow was nervous. She was about to meet the greatest Marine that ever served in the corp. She hadn't been nervous when she met the president three years ago, but this was different. He was everything she wanted to be.

----

"_John, I'd like you to meet your new boss."_

John looked at the girl standing before him. She could onley be 21 maybe 22. She had stunning blue eyes, with dark auburn hair. It was short and tigtly pulled back. She was about 6 foot he would say. He could tell this girl wasn't just the normal army brat trying to play soilder for daddy. She carried herself like a man would. She had a gun shouldered,two pistols hanging from the chest holster, and one on her belt which was loaded with S-10's, a knife,and many other thing that could be used to kill.

_"You got a name kid?"_

_"Rory Norris,Sir"_

_"I'm John Grimm, or Reaper if you like, Norris"_

_"I'd prefer Widow, Sir."_

_"As in Black?"_

_"Yes sir, had the nickname since 2nd year in USMA."_

_"No shit, a West Point girl?"_

_" Yes Sir."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"24, Sir."_

The girls' voice was so even,calm, maybe even icey.

_"Well, Widow, let's see if we can clear out hell."_


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

_**The Magnificent Seven**_

_**Part One**_

_**Two years after mars. **_

_**Last day of Senior Year**_

A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys. Hey sweet A.K I changed it just for you thank for the info!

Ok So this is a very dark chapter. I had alot of problems writing in because it's a subject close to my heart. Any of you that can't handle the subject of school shootings you will want to skip Chapter 2 P2-4. The launguage is very strong in these parts also! Well here we go.

_"Hey babe."_

_"Hey Josh, how goes it with the recruiter guy?"_

_"Same old shit different day. 'We know how much your dad ment to you. You'd be doing a great honor to your family by joining.' I hate it when they use my dad against me."_

_"I know baby."_

Jamie Cockram was an attractive girl with green eyes and a great smile. She was slender, with the body of a runner. Josh Dean was also very attractive. He had an athletic build, standing 6 foot tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He too had an amazing smile. A shorter boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes ran up.

"What up, ballers!"

"Hey Jay. Where ya been?"

"Oh you know...No where."

Josh and Jay where like brothers. Josh moved in with Jay and his mother right after Josh's dad died, which happened to be his 18th birthday. Jay Mossman was a smart kid and he was planning on using those smarts in the Marines...He just hadn't told his brother that yet.

_"Whoo-rah Motherfuckers!"_

Zach Robinson jumped up and scared the rest of the group followed shortly by Skotty Tugman.

_"Did you get em?"_

_"Hell no!"_

Josh turned red with the embarrassment of being scared.

_"Fuck that I didn't! Dean you should have seen your face man!"_

_"Oh Fuck off!"_

_"Man up, Josh."_

_"Whatever Skott."_

Skott was about 6'1'' with blondish\reddish hair with the tips dyed black. He was skinny with freckels and bright blue eyes. Than there was Zach, he was the shortest of them all, but very well built. He had lond blond hair and the old school chinstrap. He was amazingly friendly, the tie that binded them all together really. For as long as he could remember it was Josh and Jay than Chris and Skott. Plus the two girls Jamie and Jess. Chris Rama and Jessica Farley were the two outcast of the group if there were to be any. Jess was brought in the group by Josh while they were dating, but after they broke up everyone just stayed freidns. Even when Josh started dating Jamie her and Jess just blended. Chris just started to drift wasy from everyone, but the one that held it all together was Zach. Jay was the ring leader when they were together, which was most of the time this year. It was to be their last and they milked Senior year for everything it was worth. They did everything together, but soon everything was to change. Today was they day that would decide their fates.

----

The seven meet for lunch on the Senior stage. The air was different. Jay had an odd feeling. Something just felt off.

----

A/N I know it was short, but I wanted to give the chance for anyone that didn't want to read the rest of this chapter a chance to get to know the characters just little! I hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

_**Magnificent Seven**_

_**Part Two**_

Ok here is where it goes bad and dark. I'v warned you alot so well just get to.

----

_"Hey guys maybe we should..."_

A loud bang reverberated throughout the halls. Had that been what he thought it was. No it couldn't have been been. Again and Again. Than followed by screaming. A girl ran in to the commens covered in blood. The doors to the commens begain to slam one by one. Than more gunshots and more screaming. People trying to run, but getting gunned down in the process. The group was now huddled together near the right side of the stage the had been undetected for the moment.

_"Quick guys, the teachers lounge."_

One by one they slowly crawled to the room about ten feet in front of them. Jess and Jamie first followed by Josh,Jay,Skott,Zach and last Chris. Once in the room they started to barricade the doors. They could hear some talking over a loud speaker.

_"Alright fuckers, just sit down and shut up. If one of these men tell you to go somewhere or do something just shut your mouth and do it. If I call your name just stand up where I can see you."_

The person began to call out names. This went on for awhile. Once he was done there was a massive amount of screaming and gunfire.

_"Moss, cell phone, call Momma Moss, she's working right?"_

Jay was already dialing.

_"911 emergancey dispatch, what's the nature of you emergancy?"_

_"Momma..."_

_"Jay, is that you?"_

_"Momma, you got to send help/"_

**BANG BANG BANG.**

_"Baby, where are you? What was that noise?"_

_"Shooters in the school."_

He hung up. There was someone trying to come in. He had to think of something.

_"Come on guys think."_

Jamie just pointed upwards.

"_That's my girl."_

The boys grabbed a chair and put it on top of the coke machine.

"_Come on Jamie, Jess you two first."_

Chris was the last one to go but he look towards the door and than looked up at the others. Jess and Jamie were looking over the side.

"_Chris, what are yo..."_

Chris pulled the chair down as Jamie put a hand over Jess's mouth as she saw someone come in the door she pulled the panel over the gap leaving a small space to watch what was happening. They sat there not wanting to breath.

"_What the fuck do you think your doing in here Rama."_

"_Oh you know, just trying to get some peace and quite."_

"_Where is the rest of the group? You seven are never apart these days, plus I don't think you made this barricade all on your own."_

"_You know, it was here already man. I heard the teachers had a rave last weekend...They had to clear the floor...You know how those raves can get."_

The person hit Chris with the butt of his gun. Two more people dressed in black and ski masked walked in.

"_All the bottom floor is clear. We got everyone on list B."_

"_Hey boys, have you seen the rest of the Maginificent seven?" _

The man didn't even turn to address the other two. He just keeped his eyes on Chris.

"_No,Sir."_

"_Find em!"_

"_What about Rama?"_

"_One more name on the list. Kill him."_

They all stifled a cry as they heard the shots and the body hit the floor. Jess couldn't move. She waited for the men to leave the room.

"_No...How could they? Why?"_

She fell back onto Josh as Jamie closed the panel the rest of the way. Josh grabbed Jess and held her close.

----


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3

_**The Magnificent Seven**_

_**Part Three**_

Same warning as before. I don't really wait for reviwes with this story so if you review I will most likley thank you for it personally.

----

"_We're going to make it out of here. I promise you that I will get you out of here. I love you Jess just stay with me."_

Josh had ahold of Jess and was whispering in her ear. She shook him off her.

"_I'm alright..."_

"_Ok, we gotta get out of here. Try to stay on the beams as much as possible. The planks arn't that stronge. We don't want to test them now."_

As the crawled through the school the chould hear the sobs of the people left alone. About hundered and fifty people where moved into the auditorium and about sixtyfive people into the gym. They were over a classroom not far from the west back exit when a voice rang out underneath them.

"_It seems we have a problem with rats boys."_

He pointed his pistol to the ceiling and fired. A bullet bearly cliped Josh's leg throwing him off balance and through the plank..almost. Zach and Jess grabbed him, but the kid dressed in balck pulled Jsoh down with one soild tug. He hit the ground with a thud.

"_Well, nice of you to drop in Dean. Hows that fine peice of ass of yours. Dead yet?"_

"_You son of a bitch."_

Josh tried to jump at him a, but was takend down by the pain in his leg, Jamie screamed.

"_Don't worry sweetie, little Josh isn't on the list. Why don't the other five of the majnificent seven join us."_

The group dropped to the floor. The man started clapping his hand very slowly. Taunting them.

"_Well well well, aren't we a smart group. We never thought about the crawl space did we boys. Very impressive. I knew that nigger was hiding you guys somewhere."_

Jess went to jump at him as she did the man hit her the face.

_"Brave Farley, I always knew you ahd a soft spot for the black kid...fucking him too?_

_"Fuck you!"_

Jay was the first to reconize the voice. It couldn't be the thought. This man standing before him couldn't be the same friend they had lost not to long ago. He just started at the figure dawned in black.

_"Take Dean,his little girl, and Moss in to the gym. Robinson and Tugman to the auditorium. Leave Farley here."_

"_I won't leave her."_

Josh stood next to Jess as he grabbed her hand. Zach was already standing by her side. Soon Jay was behind Jamie, Jamie next to Josh and Skott on the other side of Zach.

"_Oh isn't this sweet. Standing up for the whore of the group. None of you want her around anyway. I know I heard it enough."_

He took his mask off. Jay had been right. It was the eight memeber of their posse. The fallen one. Glen French.

"_What the fuck French?"_

Zach lunged towards him, but was stopped by another armed gunman. He too took off his mask.

"_Justin, bro how could you?"_

The sight before Zach was to much to handle. His brother of only 16 stood before him. He had always been a trouble maker, but Zach never thought he could do something like this.

"_Shut the fuck up."_

He hit Zach in the nose with his pistol that he drew from the back of his pants. Zach flew backwards.

"_No!"_

Jess ran for Zach. She tore off her sleeve and held it up to his nose.

"_He's your brother!"_

"_The Götter, have no brother besides each other."_

"_What's the matter Jess. He doesn't want you either. He has Nat."_

"_Why Glen? I mean come on man, you had a family. A life..."_

Josh had been the closest to Glen. He was just as part of the group as anyother until last year when Glen joined a new gang that was forming in town. They called them selves _Götter_ , wich means gods in German. The leader was an ex-marien. Rumor was he was trying to make an army not much different from Hitlers. The group tried to intervene, but Glen had completely immersed himslef into the teaching of Thomas. The town had tried to run him out, but until now they hadn't broken any laws.

"_Our generation is weak. We are Götter. We have the right to pick the strong and test them . The weak ones shall parish under the rdath of Götter. So is foretold be Thomas. We have studied every student, we know the ones that have the moral characteristics to one day rule this nation. We are the leaders of these chosen ones. Dont' worry you guys have shown Thomas that you would be vaulable to the new nation. Well most of you..."_

His dark eyes turned to Jess and before anyone realized what was happening he pointed his shotgun and pulled the trigger.

"_We have no need for whores in the new nation."_

_----_

Well, there ya go chapter 2 part 3...Dark...I know. This was very hard for me to write. I know that some may think this is to dark of a subject to write in a fanfiction, but I want to show that a person can grow from tragady and some people can. This is an important subject for me...so I'm not just writing it for the pointles violence of it. I promise.


	6. Chapter 2 Part 4

_**The Magnificent Seven**_

_**Part Four**_

We're almost done with the dark stuff...well this is doom so most of it is dark...Right ;)?

----

Jess slumped into Zach's arms. Everyting went in slow motion. Jaimes' screams Josh, Jay and Skott jumping at the three gunman. Zach heared the shots and saw his brother and the one with the mask still on hit the ground. He watched as his three bestfriends turn from boys to men before his eyes. Their anger had given them the strength and the valor to be the victors of the stuggles. French was on his knees with a shotgun to his forehead.

_"I'm going to kill you for what you've done."_

Glen just laughed.

_"Killing me won't solve anything. This genissed is happening all over the country. We will have a strong nation when it is our turn to rule. Death doesn't scare me Josh! I have done my duty."_

_"Enough!"_

Jamie had picked up a pistol off the desk.

_"Kill em."  
_

The girl had no emotion in her voice. She too had change. Jess had quickly became her bestfriend and her role modle throughout all the odds their bond had become stronge over a short time. All four of them pulled the trigger. Pieces of their former friend splattered their faces and clothes. None of them fliched or had a shadow of a doubt when they fired their wepeons. Josh was the first to move. He wiped the blood from his eyes and than turned his attetion to his former love. Zach held her tightly as her body began to be racked with seizers. A call over the walkie-talkie was the only noise to be heard.

_"Boss, level two cleared. Return to post?"_

Still in his rage Jay went and pick up the deivce.

_"There's a new boss now. Come and find us bitch."_

Jamie looked up in horror. Her mind had cleared and was calmer than before.

_"We're not heros Jay! We're not soilders or cops, we're not ready to take these guys on!"_

_"LOOK AT HER JAMIE!"_

Jamie was taken aback. Josh had never yelled at her before. Her eyes began to burn with tears.

_"LOOK AT JESS! SHE'S DIEING BECAUSE OF THESE FUCKERS! WHAT ABOUT CHRIS? HE DIED PROTECTING US!"_

Skott went to Jamie and wrapped his arms around her. She had started to cry. Josh wasn't even looking at her while he yelled at her. He was busy trying to get the bleeding from Jess's chest to stop. It wasn't until he heard her shaky voice that he felt bad about his outbrust.

_" Josh...I can't do this. Please don't ask me to."_

He didn't even turn to her. His mind was still clouded with the anger and hatered for these men if you could even call them that.

_"I wouldn't ask you. Your not coming with us."_

_"What?"_

_"Your going to get your ass back in that crawl space and not look back. Get out. Someone has too."_

_"I won't leave you!"_

_"I can't lose you to."_

_"But Josh..."_

She went and touched his shoulder. She felt him flinch to the touch, but he didn't move. That touch melted his heart and he couldn't turn around and see the pained look on her face. Finally he reached up and grabbed her hand.

"_I'm sorry..." _ he wispered to her.

"_It's ok."_

"_We dont' have time for this...Their on there way."_

Jess had taken her last breath, but Zach had been holding tightly to her.

"_Zach we have to leave her."_

"_I can't leave here her!"_

"_Now Zach, get your fat ass off the floor."_

Zach got up and laid Jess down. He closed her eyes and kissed her forhead.

"_I'll come back for you."_

"_Now Zach!"_

"_I'm comin'!"_

He grabbed a gun and headed out the door. They had all paintballed for many years on a team together, also air soft gun wars were a favorite pass time, so their aim wasn't that bad. Besides they lived in eastern Oregon, which ment losts of hunting. They head down the hall until Jay put a fist into the air and hit one knee. The rest followed suit. Josh looked at Jamie and did the eyes on me signal. She nodded. She wished Jess was here. She had always been Josh's sideman. She was one of the best aims of all of them. Jay lend around the corner and saw two of the gunman running towards them checking every room. He held up two fingers and than waved Josh to him. Josh quickly came and knelt by him.

"_On three Dean, 1,2..."_

Jay popped up and took the one on the right and Josh was a few seconds later, but soon the other man hit the floor. Josh turned and look at Jay.

"_You said on three!"_

"_We always go on two even when we say three!"_

"_I didn't think we would this time!"_

Zach was standing behind a piller he heard voices and quickly opened up gunfire. He was close range which was good, because he was the only one that could really aim. He doged around the piller again and than appered on the other side. Jaime was standing next to him. Tears were streaming down her face, but she hit her targets right on. Skott was on the other side of the hall shooting into a classroom futher down the hall. Josh was about to fire at a figure coming towards him, but stopped short of shootinc an officer. That's why they hadn't been rushed. The cops must have been in the building for sometime.

"_Your Jay Mossman right?"_

"_Yes sir."_

These kids he was looking at seemed like hardend warriors. They were covered in blood and carring guns. He noticed that there were seven of the masked gunman on the floor. These kids had taken out half of the army that had taken over the school.

"_Let's get you out of here. Any of you hit?"_

Jamie pointed to Josh. He shrugged and looked at the officer.

_"I'm fine. I just got knicked."_

_"We'll we need to get you patched up then."_

They started to walk out, but Zach turned back to the room that had formed them into the people they were to become. He couldn't bear the tought of Jess laying in that room with the person that killed her in cold blood. He pause a moment before entering. He didn't want anyone else carring her body out of that building. He knew Jess's mom would be outside awaiting the fate of them all. Zach walked in and a lifted her body into his arms.He could smell her hair. It always smelt good. All the warmth and color had left her, but she looked like an angle.Just like she had that night.

----

Yup.


	7. Chapter 2 Part 5

_**The Magnificent Seven**_

_**Part Five**_

I wanted to show this kids before that day...I know this may seem random, but I like so...

----

They started to walk out, but Zach turned back to the room that had formed them into the people they were to become. He couldn't bear the tought of Jess laying in that room with the person that killed her in cold blood. He pause a moment before entering. He didn't want anyone else carring her body out of that building. He knew Jess's mom would be outside awaiting the fate of them all. Zach walked in and a lifted her body into his arms.He could smell her hair. It always smelt good. All the warmth and color had left her but she looked like an angel. Just like she did that night.

**Flashback**

_"Fuck you! I'm not going!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"No, listen Zach. Josh and Jamie just got together. I like the girl, but I am really not ready to see Josh spin around the dance floor with another girl...I'm not going to make Senior years homecoming in to a drama. I don't want it to be ackward for anyone. Best way for that to happen is for me not to go!"_

_"And that's all find and dandy...except that...your going!"_

_"Ok...besides the fact that I'm not."_

Zach went over and grabbed Jess and therw her over his shoulder into the firemans carry. He carried her into the house screaming and her hitting his back.

_"Put me down Zach!"_

He threw her on the couch and pinned her down.

_"Stop being such a little bitch. Your going! If you dont' go than your selfish, because you know that Nat can't come down...who am I suppose to go with? Nat only said I could go with you. Now I am going to my homecoming..."_

Jess stopped moving underneath Zach.

_"She said that."_

_"Yeah, she did."_

_"Well, I guess since you put it like that...I guess I could go. On one condition."_

She looked up at her bestfriend she smiled and than quickly flipped him to his back with her on top.

"_Get your fat ass off me!"_

He just shook his head and laughed. Since Jess's partents spilt and her breakup with Josh Jess had been fighting a deep depression that seemed only easied by the laughter that Zach brought to her life. She had been staying for him for awhile. She was trying hard not to fall for him, but it was a losing battle. He was the only one that could take her mind off of Josh and the love they had shared. Around everyone else she acted like she was fine with the breakup, but it had changed her. Zach had a girlfriend that lived in Washington. Nat was the most amazing,funny, giving person any of them had ever met and Zach was head over heels in love. With good reason to. Jess never once thought of crossing that line or trying really...no one could break the bond between Zach and Nat, and Jess wouldn't dare to try.

----

She walked down the stairs on homecoming night she looked beautiful. Her blond hair was down and curled slightly. She wore a dark green dress with wite highheels. Zach was chatting downstairs with Liz, Jess's mom.

"_Hey cockrocker...You ready?"_

He turned and looked at her. She was glowing. To him she had never been attractive look wise, but tonight she looked like an angel.

"_Wow, you clean up good."_

"_Well, you clean up good...Wait that didn't work."_

"_Let's go the guys are going to meet us at the Grand."_

_"Cool."_

After pictues they were on their way. Jess drove and Zach couldn't keep his eyes off her. He looked down when he noticed that she was looking at him using her peripherals.

_"What?"_

Zach just looked out the window and smiled.

_"Nothing...you just look like a girl that's all."_

She reached over and slapped him.

_"Yeah that's right, Slap-a-ho!"_

The night went over well. Jess found it easy to be around Jamie and Josh. Jamie was a really great girl. Jess was having a great time with Zach and on the last slow song he held her close. He knew that Nat had always said it was ok for him to be with other girls, like a friends with benifits, but he never took it to heart unitl he had Jess in his arms. On the way home they stopped to look at the stars. It was an amazing fall night and the cool air felt good on their skin. Zach lend over and kissed Jess. The moment his lips hit hers he knew it was a mistake. It felt nothing like kissing Nat. It felt empty and wrong. They both pulled away and Zach looked at his hands. What was going to happen now. He didn't want to loose her as a friend.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's ok...I mean it's not ok...but it's ok."_

_"Are we...?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Let's go."_

_"Sounds good."_

After that night they never metioned it again. Later that night Jess feel asleep in her chair Zach picked her up in his arms.He could smell her hair. It' always smelt good.

**End of Flashback**


	8. Chapter 2 Part 6

_**The Magnificent Seven**_

_**Part Six**_

This is the last part of background story and a than on to DOOM...dun dun dun!

----

Zach let the tears flow as the memory of his bestfriend flooded his mind. The others walked into the room. Josh carried Chris in his arms. They where all stoned face. They all changed at that moment. All of them promised to never let anything happen like this again.

----

_"May you all rest in peace."_

The priest began to read all the names of the people that dies. four-hunderd and seventy two people killed in cold blood. In total the Götterhad killed nine-thousand and sixteen kids that day. The leaders and there followers were being hunted down. There had been no graduation ceremony. The sixty-three senoirs didn't see the point. Three days after the Götterkillings the remaining four of the magnificent seven joined the Marines along with Jay.Against all of their parents wishes. The group worked so well together that they were kept together to formed a team. Threw out basic they joined their respected names: Josh "Batman" Dean, Jay "The Crow" Mossman, Jamie"Strom" Cockram, Skott "Spiderman" Tugman, and Zach "Phantom" Robinson. Jay had become the leader of there little group and he was the one that walked in that day to tell them the news of their first missions.

"Boys, where going to Antarctic. We're going to hell. We're going to an Arc."

All Josh could think of was the his dad and _Belém. _Oh pay back was a bitch.

----

Well, here we go. It's all coming together! Thanks for dealing with my dark side.


	9. Chapter 3 Part 1

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Planet Grimm**_

_**Vs.**_

_**Reaper and The Black Widow**_

Hope you like it

----

These kids had been through Arc training before so they had the stomach power to keep their lunch.

_"Alright men, you know what to do! If it's trying to kill you it's a threat! DO NOT HESITATE I want a call in from leaders every half hour. If you send out pairs they will update every 15 minutes understood?"_

_"Whoo-ra!"_

The teams broke off on there respected directions. The team that covered the south was almost wiped out, but that part of the compound had already been cleared and the air lock shut. It was the gold team that was hit first.

_"Crow what the hell is going on?"_

_"We've been ambushed! Widow, the son's of bitchs knew we were coming! It's a trap!"_

_"What the hell makes you say that?"_

_"These halls are a labyrinth they have no point Widow. We're rats and..."_

Gun shots were heard ove the comms followed by screams and screams of the demons. Suddenly the nother air lock slammed shut and sealed. They were trapped. When the other teams got to the door Reaper tried to unlock the door, but none of his codes would unlock it.

_"I'm being overriden! Crow was right it is a trap!"_

_"Reaper we got to get to the Arc."_

Right than demons came from every where. There were bodies, human and demons alike, being thrown every which way.

_"Widow, fall back to the east airlock!"_

_"Move out men, you heard him fall back to the east airlock. Move it!"_

Once everyone had made it behind the airlock it was shut and a sealed. Reaper had picked the east because he knew it was the smallest area to cover and had the best coverage.

_"What the hell do we do now!"_

_"Did you see the way they tricked Crow. He was the smart one of all of us!"_

_"Well Phantom, none of us seem to smart right now do we!"_

_"Ok, we need to figue out why they wanted us here? I mean are we dealing with an Alien vs. Predator here or what?"_

_" A WHAT NOW!"_

_"It's a earily 21th centry movie this humanoid like thing got all these scientist and stuff down to this tempke in Antirtica and than impregnated them with aliens so they could hunt them, but than the aliens outsmarted them or at least I think that's what happend. I was spooning was this really hot girl when I was watching it so I could be..."_

_"Phantom, you need to shut the fuck up!"_

_"Sorry, Sir..."_

_"No, maybe Phantom has something. I mean you can turn in to one of those things right?"_

_"Yeah, I mean we can't because we've all been tested."_

_"Yeah, but they don't know that!"_

_"So..."_

_"So, maybe their on brink of exstinction. They have to have other people to infect right? Why eles eould they build this trap?"_

_"But they brought the wrong group if that's true. So none of us will turn..."_

_"No we'll all just die!"_

_"Ok, Batman, what do we do now, just wait for all of us to get killed until they figure out that none of us are up to getting tounged?"_

_"No, we go out there and kill em!"_

_"He's right! If his theroy is correct the species is all but spent...They keep coming at us like this and we just hurry their trip to the exstinction list!"_

_"But what if Batman is wrong. What if they were just bored fo the same shit Widow! They work up one night and thought hey left get all these stupid humans together put them in a rat maze and see how many we can kill! Maybe all this is their verison of the olympic games!" _

_"Reaper you know better than anyone...There just demons...They think of nothing but food and surviving!"_

_"All I'm trying to say is we don't have the knowlegde to make any...Wait did you hear that?"_

_"No...I didn..."_

_"Shh, everyone get down."_

Reaper slowly made his way to the corner he quickly flashed his light and saw a group of about 15 smaller demons racing towards him. He began to unload.

_"Widow! Widow!"_

Before he realized it the the tall 1st lieutenant was next to him. He heard her pull the clip off two grandes. She threw them and quickly grabed Reaper adn dove behind the corner. They other 17 men cam to their aid, but soon realized that the two had handled it themselves.

_"Nice of you to show up."_

Reaper was bothered by the rush of emotions he felt by the proximity to Widow. Why had he called for only her? It wasn't like him to call for any one in a battle and lately,since Sam, he never asked anyone for help in anything.

_"Ok, First of all where the FUCK did they come from. We cleared this part there isn't any other entrnces except the airlock, right?"_

_"Right, unless..."_

_**'It seems we have a problem with rats boys.'**_

Jamie could hear French's voice clear as day in her head

_"Unless what Cockram?"_

Jamie just pointed upwards.

_"Shit, the vents? We'd hear them though."_

Cockram just shook her head. She was have flashbacks and was having a hard time concentrating.

_"Why wouldn't we hear them Cockram?"_

_"Answer her Jamie."_

_"Remember when they said the couldn't identify what this compound was made of. Well, it's a metal not to different from titanium. Which means it's so think we couldn't hear a thing."_

Zach thought to himself _'Why couldn't the school have that.'_

_"You should have metioned that before people starting dying!"_

Some kid from a different company was yelling at Jamie. She just looked up sadly.

_"I'm sorry."_

Widow could see that something was bothering the young girl.

"_It's not your fault we were briefed on that. It's just one of those little things we looked over."_

"_Alright so they are fucking with us. We've lost 56 people already. There are 19 of us against a dying race that thinks that we are their last hope for survivel, but little do they know we can't be infected...Our only way out is shut down. So calling anyone in is out of the question. What do we do?"_

"_C-24."_

"_What?"_

"_We've all been tested right?"_

"_Right?"_

"_We inject ourseleves with the C-24"_

"_No, way man. No offence Reaper, but I'm not ready to be a science project yet!"_

"_It's won't help!"_

"_What's the matter Reaper! Afraid fro someone eles to be superhuman! Got to have all that power to you're self? Guess what Grimm you weren't enough to save your sister and you won't save us!"_

Repear was up and across the hall towards Batman before anyone could stop him. He pinned him against the wall and using only half of his strength he lefted the sniper off the ground. Jamie jumped to Josh's side, but Zach grabbed her arm.

"_You ever mention my sister again I will kill you."_

"_What are you going to do pull a Sarge? I thought you weren't..."_

Repear tighted his grip slightly.

"_No, I won't shoot you boy. I'll tare you apart. Do you understand me?"_

The boy shook his head in complance. Reaper dropped him and Batman sat there while rubbing hsi throat.

"_No one wants this curse!"_

Reaper yelled with his back turned to everyone. Widow went to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"_I would have killed him John."_

"_No you wouldn't of. You would have wanted to,but you wouldn't."_

"_Well maybe, but I would have come close."_

Reaper turned and looked her in the eyes. She was only two inches shorter than him.

"_I promise to get you out of here alive."_

She looked up at him. His eyes were darker than usual. This man infront of her had became a companion over the last month.She was the only one that he would talk to about Sam, about anything really. His life was one of tragedy and heart break. She worked hard to get were she was, but she wasn't scared and harded by tragedy like Reaper. She had made this wall on her own she wanted it. Reaper didn't have a choice. She felt pitty for him,but she didn't show it. She admired him. She was a soldier that was it she lived for it. She had feeling for this man feelings she didn't fully understand. She knew she was the only one he trusted, but she didn't understand why.

"_I promise I'll get myself out of here."_

"_Rory..."_

He could see her flinch at that name.

"_Widow, I don't know what to do...Wait...Shit."_

"_What?"_

"_I was wrong they drew the right group here."_

She looked at him with a confused look.

"_Think about it, If you have us up here trapped. What do you have at the Arc on the other side."_

"_Oh fuck, but wait we're in the middle of BFE. Who are they going to infect we shipped everyone out."_

"_It makes sense now..."_

"_What makes sense Tugman?"_

"_The encrypted code sent out right when we got here. It was a code only Dr. Grimm had."_

"_What was the message Tugman."_

"_It was a satellite relay that Dr.Grimm was only allowed to use if the station needed reinforcements."_

"_The 911 code. SHIT!"_

"_I told Crow about it when we got here. He was suppose to tell Widow. I guess he didn't have the chance."_

"_Ok, so what does this satellite code do?"_

"_It sends reinforcments in full flidge from everywhere, I mean Airforce,NASA,Marines. Hell it may even call the peace corp for god sake!"_

"_That base is flooded with 900 or more people. Most of them haven't been tested."_

"_Fuck, get Caretaker on the horn..."_

"_We already tried Widow. We have no communticons."_

"_Tugman how long!"_

"_They wait for 5 hours to make sure the code isn't called off before coming."_

"_HOW LONG?"_

"_Two hours tops."_

"_Fuck!"_

"_Ok so they have us locked in here with the only human left that can beat them."_

"_That's why they killed Sam. They knew that was the only way I would come here. I am the reason Sam died."_

"_But how did they know about you?"_

Zach spoke up for the first time in awhile.

"_They can sense him."_

"_What?"_

"_Demon 101, How do you think the demons don't attack each other. They sense the 24th chromosome in the demon. Right? Some how they can sense the difference between the two. Just like on Mars with Lucy and her baby!"_

_"So you're the fucking reason we're here! I'll kill you myself?"_

_"Back off Batman."_

_"Stand down Dean!"_

Both Zach and Skott yelled at their friend. It wasn't until Jamie stood between Josh and Reaper that Josh calmed down.

_"Come on Josh, it's not his fault."_

Josh knew that he was acting irrational, but the loss of Jay was to much to bear. Since that day they had sworn to watch out for each other and were closer than any family. Widow looked on the group in front of her. It was more tight knit than her or Reaper could grasp.

_"He's the reason Jay is dead! He wasn't suppose to die! None of us were. We surivived once for a reason! He wasn't done living! He was family! Does no body remember all the thing he did. Does no body beside me care that we've lost a brother!"_

_"I care son. I know what the loss of a person close to you can do. If I didn't I wouldn't be here. I do understand, but fighting me isn't going to bring your friend back. Let's get out of here and make sure no one looses anyone else. What do you say?"_

Reaper walked over to were the boy sat and held out his hand. Josh looked at Jamie and than back to Reaper.

_"Whoo-rah." _

Josh whisper as he grabed Reaper's hand. John nodded and added his own Whoo-rah. Soon the whole company was saying it.

_"Ok we wait until the Arc has been actived, we run like hell get though it and blow it up. Than fight what ever demons get though."_

_"Is there a plan B?"_

_"Dying."_

_"Ok, not that one. We'll just leave plan B alone."_

Just than the air lock let out a hiss and swung open. The group was rushed by fifty or some demons.

_"Guess they like plan B!"_

_"They're just decoys! Head to the Arc!"_

Reaper was the first out followed by Widow, than Batman and Jamie, than the fifteen others. Tugman was taken down by a pinky demon. Two other solders were dragged down by raptors. The decoys were droping fast, but Reaper could see the hoard flooding the Arc.

_"Fuck em, get to the Arc!"_

When they got to the Acr there were only four of them left. Josh turned and couldn't see Jamie anywhere.

_"Where is Cockram?Jamie!"_

_"Keep moving, Batman!"_

_"Not without her!"_

_"Come on Josh!"_

_"FUCK YOU!"_

Phantom went and grabbed his friend and pulled him through the Arc. Once the two were on the ground the Phantom got up and joined Widow and Reaper with throwing the ST grandes into the Arc. Than they turned their sights to the blood bath that was happending on the surface of earth. The had failed. The demons had out smarted mankind. They had reached earth.

----

Hope you like!


End file.
